Katta Junobelle
"Behu. My name is Katta Junobelle." '' '"Do NOT mess with me." ''' ''-'Katta's threat to a sith. Katta was a Jedi padawan during the Clone wars. And quite a rule breaker too. She was skilled in the Jar'kailightsaber form, in which the duelest used a blade in each hand. She also possessed the rare Jedi gift of Jedi lightning that was passed down through many generations of Jedi. Katta Junobelle traits and personalaties Katta was a green Twi'lek, and had yellow eyes which often confused her enemys into thinking she was a sith. She was kind, but aggressive in battle, which concerened her Master and the Jedi of the council. They relied on her for much of thier information on Sith locations during the war. And were scared of losing her to the Dark side. But Katta never turned. She normally would bend the rules as far as they would go. Katta didn't like boundries, but listened to her Master...mostly. Jedi training "The way to defeat a Sith is match thier strength and fury. And you should do fine." ''-''Katta to her padawan, Rai Olung. ''''As Katta was on a mission on the planet of Aldaye during the Clone Wars, she discovered a young Dathomirian Zabrakwho had been captured by the Sithand was to be brainwashed by them. Katta rescued the Zabrak, and later told the council about his high mediclorian level. The Council then decided that training the Zabrak in the ways of the Force would '''be a good challenge for her. So Katta taught the Zabrak every thing she knew off the top of her head. As the two of them spent more and more time together, thier bond grew.'' '''''As it turned out, the Zabrak was highly skilled in the Force and lightsaber combat, which suprised Katta and made her curious about his past. It turned out that Rai Olung was a former Nightbrother and nephew to Savage Opress. After meeting a Jedi who taught him the Light Side of the Force, Rai's views were changed and he wanted to be a Jedi. He was captured by Ventress after the Sith discovered him and taken to Aldaye where Katta found him. Friends and Enemies From her early beginnings in the Temple, Katta was always a friend of Anakin Skywalker. He was always a favorite of the younglings and especially Katta, her "Ani". When Ahsoka arrived at the Temple, Katta couldn't help but love the little baby girl with big cheeks. Durring the Clone Wars, Ahsoka and Katta wrote letters to each other to relieve the boredom of sieges or relieve the stress of casulties and battle tactics and the like. Rai Olung was Katta's illagitamet padawan whom she loved and deeply cared for. Rai was supposed to have a real Jedi Knight as a master, but it never lasted long and Katta trained him to his Knighthood. Katta's faithful clone squadron in the Clone Wars was the Silver Star squadron, led by Captian Reagan. Katta formed strong bonds with the clones. One, whom she named Surge, she rescued form a wrecked walker and he later became Silver Star's heavy weapons specialist. Count Dooku was always looking for some way to capture Katta and turn her to the Dark Side. Katta was a very poweful Jedi and could contain both sides of the Force without turning to the Dark Side. Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Jedi General Category:Padawan